EverLong
by RdePicas
Summary: El tiempo de Pavel en la academia, el tiempo en la Enterprise...todo ese tiempo, siempre tras los pasos de alguien...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas! nuevo fic largo de la parejita!**

**Prometo que entre esta semana y la que viene habrá actualizaciones de todo ^^ muchos besos y recordad: review o mato gaticos.  
**

* * *

Su espalda se quejó al golpear contra la pared, porque siempre había sido flaco y sus marcados omoplatos se resintieron.  
-Muy bien listillo- cuatro cadetes le habían acorralado. Tres frente a él y un cuarto que controlaba el pasillo- puede que en tu cochambrosa escuela de la estepa alguien pensara que eres bueno para algo, pero aquí en la academia no puedes pasear esos putos humos.  
No podían tocarle; una marca significaba una prueba y nadie quería jugarse una expulsión estando los exámenes de fin de trimestre casi encima.  
Apenas dos meses en aquella escuela de San Francisco habían bastado para que el cadete Pavel Chekov se ganase el odio del grupo de reclutas de más edad, que había visto en él a quien podía privarles de sus privilegios adquiridos con los años  
No podía dudar, ni llorar, de modo que apretó los labios clavando los ojos en el que le hablaba; era grande, debía tener cerca de 25 años y por lo que el ruso había oído llevaba allí casi tres siendo bueno en nada.  
Debía molestar que un recién llegado prácticamente una década más joven consiguiera en dos meses todo aquello que él no había podido lograr en tres años, pero no le daba ninguna pena.  
-Io no i risuelto las pruebas de actitud para miolestarte- decidió callar la parte en la que le había divertido ver la cara de aquel matón ante las notas en la pantalla del pasillo.

Un nuevo empujón lo mandó de nuevo contra el muro, pero esta vez pegó de cabeza.  
-Habla bien el idioma- ahora les oía reír mientras un leve mareo se apoderaba de él, y al instante siguiente algo bajaba cosquilleante por su pelo confirmándo que se había hecho más daño del que parecía.  
Otro empujón.  
Ya había imaginado que empezar de cero en un lugar nuevo no iba a ser fácil, razón por la cual la idea no le había gustado desde el mismo día en que se la propusieron. Pero no había otra solución al ser sus pruebas de aptitud perfectas; hacía apenas 6 meses el hecho de que no quedaba nada que la vieja escuela rusa pudiese enseñarle sobre triangulación, coordenadas, física avanzada y funcionamiento espacial había quedado demasiado claro. Ni siquiera podía hacerlo la escuela de Marsella, de modo que si quería más solo le quedaba la sede principal de la flota espacial, y lamentablemente esta quedaba lejos de todo lo que él conocía.

Y al llegar, de los 200 alumnos nuevos de aquel curso él fue el que presentó mejor prueba, mejor exámen de aptitud, mejor preparación, más coeficiente intelectual y mayor cantidad de cartas de recomendación, y eso llamaba la atención.  
Al mes ya le habían subido con los de tercer curso sin que ninguna de sus pruebas se resiente, y Pavel tuvo claro que había sido como patear un avispero, porque la plaza del cadete frente a él pendía de un hilo, igual que la de algún otro.  
Era un secreto a voces que el joven seguía en la academia solo porque su madre era secretaria en el consejo de la federación, pero aquel salvavidas no le duraría mucho más y se hacía bastante obvio que pretendía asustarle para que rebajase adrede sus resultados en las pruebas de evaluación.

-Tenía que ir a hacer yo las prácticas en simulador, niñato.  
-Oh, estoy siguro de que si mandas la queja al consejo la tendrán en cuenta-aquella frase le valió que el otro casi le derribara de un manotazo en la cabeza.  
-¡Kuoika!- la orden en vulcano les congeló.  
Un saludo militar rápido que el ruso no pudo cumplir estando como estaba, demasiado ocupado tratando de volver a reubicarse.  
Ante ellos el mestizo que controlaba ciertas pruebas de aptitud de cursos superiores les regalaba su mirada oscura más impenetrable.  
Pavel apenas había tratado con él pero le parecía un hombre interesante; más cuando aparecía salido de la nada para librarle de algunos golpes mal dados.

-Señor, nosotros...-balbuceó el más alto de los chicos.  
-Les espero frente a la sala de juntas hoy a las 6- se limitó a responder con tranquilidad el medio vulcano para, después, hacer una pausa entrecerrando los ojos y esperar a verles escabullirse pasillo a través.-No debería permitir agresiones de este tipo, cadete- volvió los ojos pero no la cabeza-es un tipo de conducta inaceptable en esta escuela.  
El joven ruso parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido; ¿realmente le estaba hechando la bronca por dejarse pegar?  
-Siñor Spock...- dudó.  
-Acompañeme- ni siquiera esperó a que el más joven acabase de hablar para volver sobre sus pasos rumbo a los jardines.-¿Que tal se lleva con sus compañeros de habitación?  
-Bien- la verdad era que no tenía quejas de ninguno de los dos chicos con los que ahora compartía el cuarto. Uno de ellos, Denys había llegado transferido de la academia de Marsella unos meses antes que él. Era algo mayor, con aspecto siempre de acabar de levantarse de dormir y estaba absolutamente loco por la bioquímica.  
El otro, Kyle era un mitad Orión que pasaba el día trasteando con motores. Siempre tenía en las manos algún tornillo, tuerca, chip de navegación o lo que fuera que montar o desmontar. Incluso cuando estaba tumbado en la cama. Cada vez que se enfadaba miraba hacia arriba y murmuraba en voz alta, y por eso, a veces Denys se divertía escondiendo sus cosas.  
La verdad era que habían resultado ser de los pocos estudiantes que hablaban a Pavel de forma normal, y él lo agradecía.

-Puede usted informar de cualquier inconveniente- era sorprendente para el menor la forma en que el mestizo lograba mantener un tono de voz perfectamente ó la cabeza para indicar que todo estaba bien.- He seguido de cerca sus pruebas durante las últimas 5 semanas y creo que es justo informarle de que ha demostrado más capacidad y soltura que ninguno de sus compañeros.  
-¿Vió también mis pruebas de triangulación ispacial?- bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Ni siquiera sabía como se las había arreglado con aquella prueba porque se había presentado a ella sin dormir, ya que Kyle había encontrado necesario dejarles a Denys y a él tirados en medio del pasillo para meter en la habitación a una cadete de 2 curso, su último ligue.  
-Bueno...fueron...- las cejas del vulcano se juntaron ligeramente un instante- innovadoras...-aquella palabra le hizo soltar el aire que ni se había dado cuenta desde qué momento retenía en los pulmones.  
-No salieron como yo esperaba- la franqueza de Spock le relajó ligeramente. Había oído que era un hombre inflexible, pero a él no se lo parecía en aquel momento.  
-Se midió la capacidad de reacción e improvisación, dos cosas de las que demostró no estar falto. Sin duda aplicar su ejercicio a una batalla real sería una imprudencia, pero precisamente estamos aquí para enseñarles a diferenciar entre las cosas factibles y las que deben quedarse en mera teoría.  
-Compriendo- asintió.  
-De todos modos, permítame que aproveche nuestro encuentro casual para informarle yo mismo de que hace un par de días se consideró que debería presentarse a las pruebas trimestrales de cuarto curso.  
-Pero siñor...eso es...  
-Lógico, teniendo en cuenta que al parecer en dos meses el tercer curso de nuestra academia se le ha quedado pequeño.  
-Falta muy puoco tiempo-se imaginó todo lo que suponía en temario un examen trimestral y lo dividió entre el escaso mes que le faltaba.  
-Somos conscientes de que el esfuerzo sería muy grande, por lo que pasar la prueba le dejaría en cuarto curso, que en breve comenzará a operar en el espacio. Se le otorgaría posición y rango.  
-Is más probable que no...  
-Está usted siendo emotivo- cortó el más alto- no pierde nada presentándose. La academia tendrá en cuenta el poco tiempo del que dispone para prepararse y en caso de fallar no se le contará en su evaluación de tercero.  
Pavel meditó un instante. No era que el examen en si le asustase, pero no creía estar preparado para él. De todos modos el vulcano tenía razón: no perdía nada probándolo ya que al menos podía demostrar conocimiento hasta tercer curso sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Ista bien, entonces, mi presentaré- le pareció notar un cierto gesto complacido por parte de su interlocutor, pero era difícil, muy difícil imaginar en que pensaba un hombre como él. Pese a todo, la idea de que alguien como Spock pudiese mostrar interés por su trabajo, estudios o persona le causaba un tímido orgullo y una satisfacción mayor que ninguna atención mostrada antes por parte de tutores o maestros, ya fuese allí o en Russia.  
-Me he tomado la libertad de hablarle de usted a uno de los estudiantes de cuarto. No comparten especialidad, pero podrá explicarle los pormenores del tipo de exámen que le espera. En cuanto al temario, yo mismo se lo haré llegar hoy sin falta.  
Ante la mención de que un estudiante de cuarto curso entraba en la ecuación el rubio dudó. Si ya le odiaban los de tercero, ¿que demonios pasaría cuando vieran que seguía escalando años? se jugaban prácticas reales en el espacio, no era ninguna broma.  
-Ya imagino il tipo de exámen...no crio que haga falta molestarle.  
-El señor Sulu no es ningún matón; ni tampoco estúpido. Sus calificaciones son lo bastante altas como para no tener que sentirse amenazado por usted y es autor de un par de tratados sobre tiempo y espacio más que interesantes.  
El mayor había leído en sus miedos como un se leía en un libro y lo último que buscaba era parecer un niño ante él, de modo que tragó saliva y accedió.  
-¿Sulu, dice?  
-Hikaru Sulu, departamento de física avanzada. Están en los laboratorios de la última planta normalmente, si no puede encontrarle con bastante facilidad en el invernadero. Pregunte por él allí.  
-Sí, señor.  
-Iré a informar al consejo acerca de su decisión, de modo que le insto a localizarle cuanto antes-habían llegado frente al edificio vetado para estudiantes en el que se guardaban las pruebas de simulación, las correcciones de los exámenes y en el que el profesorado se reunía para decidir el desarrollo de las siguientes clases.  
Un gesto rápido como despedida y el joven ruso se alejó en dirección al laboratorio, recitando mentalmente el nombre de quien a todas vistas iba a ser su tutor durante, al menos, unos días.  
Hikaru Sulu. Apenas había tenido algún trato con un par de alumnos de cuarto y le parecían igual o peor que los de tercero sumado a que, a ojos del menor, poseían una bajísima capacidad de adaptación.  
Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad tanteando mentalmente los turnos de comida; tal vez ya estaba en la cafetería...o en el invernadero.

Pavel ni siquiera sabía que aquella escuela tenía invernadero

"Hikaru Sulu" desde la puerta de la sala de química recorrió la sala buscando a quien pudiese responder por aquel nombre entre la media docena de alumnos que se abstraían en probetas, papeles, pantallas de resolución, hasta que sus ojos encontraron a la única figura que miraba con gesto ausente a través de la ventana, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
De rasgos asiáticos, cabello muy oscuro y gesto cansado.  
Decidió probar suerte con gesto nervioso, tosiendo ligeramente al quedar junto a él, incomodo porque los ojos negros no se apartaron del cielo.

-Estoy biuscando a Hikaru Sulu- miraba arriba, muy arriba, como si hubiese algo que el mejor no lograba ver. Ni siquiera pestañeó ante la mención del nombre.  
Un gruñido interno antes de girar sobre sus talones, dispuesto a buscar en otro sitio cuando la voz suave del mayor le obligó a detenerse.  
-Estaba mirando el cielo- era bastante obvio, apuntó mentalmente el ruso- llevo aquí desde el alba y lo he visto pasar de negro a dorado hasta un azul que mareaba. El cielo de San Francisco es tan brillante que da hasta vértigo- las cejas del cadete más joven se habían enarcado a cada palabra del chico sentado frente a él que seguía sin mirarle- me van a mandar al espacio dentro de nada, ¿sabes? y aunque sé que no existe este azul, ni el dorado...ni nada...-un suspiro- voy a echarlos de menos.  
-¿Sulu?- no hizo ningún comentario sobre aquello; él no era muy bueno en aquella clase de cosas. De hecho no era muy bueno en nada que no implicase números, coordenadas, estudio, cantidades, fórmulas y exámenes.  
-Eres el cadete del que me habló Spock...- lo dijo como una reflexión, dirigiendo la mirada por primera vez sobre él. Un instante de silencio antes de mostrarle sus blancos dientes en una amplia sonrisa- tenía ganas de conocer a quien había sido capaz de impresionarle...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Text**

Hola! Capitulo 2 de esta parejita tan cuca

* * *

En 16 años de vida, Pavel había enmudecido ante muy pocas cosas; y sin duda ante ninguna como ante la amplia sonrisa que ahora el joven frente a la ventana le mostraba, y que envió como de una patada cualquier palabra que su joven cerebro hubiese intentado articular al fondo del estómago, dejándola allí encerrada.  
-Soy Hikaru Sulu- un segundo de duda y la sonrisa se amplió algo tímida- Spock no me dijo que eras tan joven...er...  
-Pavel Chekov- un gesto rápido con la cabeza, algo torpe, algo infantil, del que al segundo se arrepintió.  
"Estrecha la mano...eres mayor".  
-Así que te han liado para que hagas el examen casi sin tiempo- su risa era cálida y franca, y hacía que el estómago del rubio hormiguease al observarle en silencio apoyar los antebrazos sobre los muslos con gesto lento mientras suspiraba- la verdad es que no sé muy bien qué decirte sobre ellos...si tienes el temario puedo darte indicaciones, pero no difiere mucho del tipo de tercero.  
Su cabello, oscuro y despeinado le caía sobre la frente, no tenía más de 24 o 25 años y la fina musculatura de lucha que podía adivinarse bajo la ropa le señalaban como deportista.  
-No quiero causarte muolestias.  
-No te preocupes...si alguien logra plantarse en los exámenes de cuarto curso sin haber cumplido los 20 años de edad se merece atención ¿no crees?  
Turno del menor de sonreír.  
Desde luego Spock no se equivocaba; el muchacho sentado frente a él no era como los demás. Tal vez había pasado por algo parecido o...  
-¿A ti también te trasladaron?  
Ante la pregunta los ojos negros se abrieron divertidos.  
-¿Que? no! soy californiano. No tengo ni idea de como van las otras escuelas- una cagada, pero no parecía haberle importado- dicen que la rusa es dura.  
-Machacan mucho la base- se encogió de hombros- pero después a partir de ahí is más fácil subir.  
Un silencio lleno de dudas se instaló entre ambos, no era incómodo, solo nervioso.  
Algo nuevo.  
Una sonrisa.  
Una despedida precipitada del más joven porque sus palabras seguían encerradas en la boca del estómago y él nunca había soportado sentirse estúpido; pero con la promesa de verse al día siguiente ya con el material y sin prisas.  
Sulu...¿Porque nunca había oído nada sobre él? la academia era grande pero alguien así se hacía notar aunque, y eso tenía que admitirlo, no había prestado mucha atención a nada que no fuesen los libros desde que llegó.  
Las palabras de Spock seguían en su cabeza, recordándole que aquel muchacho californiano abstraído por el cielo era autor de algunos tratados de astrofísica, algo que casi le obligó a plantarse frente al ordenador de la biblioteca, tecleando su número de alumno para buscar cualquier cosa relacionada con el nombre que ahora ocupaba su cabeza por completo; y lo encontró.  
Casi medio centenar de articulos para la revista de alumnos de la academia, que abarcaban desde botánica a física pasando por mecánica e historia de la construcción de naves junto con dos ensayos; el primero sobre armamento pre era espacial y un segundo que se centraba solo en la figura de Zefram Cochrane. Lo descargó todo en su consola junto con un par de volúmenes de mapas espaciales y decidió que su mejor opción era comprar algo que comer y encerrarse en su habitación.  
Hikaru Sulu...tal vez fuese buena idea el apunte de Spock de tener un tutor; él nunca había tenido nada de eso, ni siquiera sabía cómo tenía que actuar con él porque no era un amigo...pero...  
Llegar a los dormitorios, cruzar la puerta y tumbarse en la cama consola en mano mientras se quitaba los zapatos con gesto rápido.  
-Sulu...-abrió el primer documento leyendo el nombre en voz alta; sin duda había sido escrito en primer año, pero pese a eso distaba mucho de otros artículos escritos por estudiantes de ese mismo curso. Era conciso y brillante...tal vez algo falto de información básica.  
Un vistazo a la fecha de publicación le aclaró que había sido escrito en el segundo mes de curso, haciéndole retirar la apreciación. Era simplemente brillante.  
Comenzó con el segundo, y el tercero, cada uno igual de apasionado, certero y dedicado que el anterior.  
Pavel había leído muchos estudios antes de esa tarde; estudios hechos por estudiantes más o menos mediocres, pero no se parecían en nada a aquellos.  
-¿Te sobró algo de comida?- la voz le hizo dar un momentáneo respingo, pese a que sabía perfectamente de quien era; nunca le oía entrar, porque se movía de forma rápida y ágil.  
El medio orión siempre acababa sentado frente al escritorio del francés tras quitarse la camisa del uniforme que aquel día hubiese usado, por estar esta manchada de grasa y aceite.  
Era un desastre inquieto de piel verdosa y ojos grandes.  
-Lo terminé todo, lo siento- un gruñido bajo por parte del mayor, que siguió trasteando con unas viejas tuercas.-¿Como te fué el día?  
-Sobreviví a una de las clases más aburridas que puedas llegar a imaginarte- clavaba la mirada en las pequeñas piezas que parecían bailar entre sus dedos- estoy harto de que a los mecánicos se nos considere de segunda ¿sabes?  
-¿Pirdona?- dejó la consola a un lado porque la voz del joven orión sonó demasiado cansada, girando la cabeza sobre el cojín hacia él.  
-Nada.-Un suspiro.  
-¿Volvieron a miolestarte los de puente?  
-No...pero es el trato. Como si fuese de segunda solo por hacer el trabajo sucio.  
-A mi me gustan los ingenieros- le sonrió el joven ruso.  
-Sigue sonriendome de ese modo y te violaré- el menor guardó una risotada tensando los músculos mientras repasaba mentalmente por donde podía huír.  
-No te atreves.  
-Soy Orión.  
-Se lo diré a Denys- la risa nerviosa al ver al ingeniero levantarse de su asiento con una sonrisa digna del gato de Chesire- se lo diré, en serio- trató de salir corriendo pero el otro le agarró casi al vuelo; para forcejear, tirarse de la ropa y ahogarse entre carcajadas durante un buen rato, sin ser conscientes de en qué momento el tercero en la habitación había aparecido y les miraba desde la puerta.  
-Hola encanto- ahora Kyle inmobilizaba el brazo izquierdo de Pavel tras la espalda, mirando al recién llegado con gesto de triunfo.  
-¿Habeis acabado de retozar? estaba a punto de comenzar a cobrar entrada- les miraba con la ceja ligeramente alzada y las manos enlazadas sobre el pecho.  
-Iba a aprovecharme de él- señaló con la cabeza al joven ruso que seguía bajo su cuerpo incapaz de dejar de reír-¿Quieres apuntarte?  
-Me duele la cabeza- avanzó, estirando sus largas piernas para pasar sobre ellos y dejarse caer en la cama.  
-Ya le has oído, Pavel. Intenta no chillar.  
La risa grave del francés se unió a las suyas, de forma algo más lenta mientras lentamente se calmaban y el menor lograba que su brazo (ya dormido) quedase libre de nuevo.


End file.
